The Moral Of Our Story
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Swan Queen Week Prompt 3; Grandmothers. Regina tells the story of the Evil Queen to their granddaughter while Emma plays race cars with their grandson.


If someone had told Regina that she would become a grandmother, alongside Emma of all people, some 30 years back she would have considered them insane. She would never have anything to do with Swan. But there she was with Henry's little girl, Julia, in her lap. Emma to her left playing with little Tommy. Little Tommy who was older than Julia but still just a small boy. The day before, Regina was the one playing 'race car' with Tommy. Rather she watched him play with the small toys and occasionally when one sped out of his reach, she would push it back to him with a soft "vroom", that always made him giggle. Race car retrieval was Emma's job that day. Regina herself, got to do some story telling.

Julia looked up at her with those big bright hazel eyes. The ones that looked so like Henry's and her heart melted. She had no idea how one little girl could get to her every single time. Julia wrapped her tiny fingers around Regina's own. "The Queen doesn't get hurt does she?" Julia asked. Regina had yet to reveal that the story she had been telling her grandchild was a true one, and somehow the girl already sympathized with Regina's character. The child was such a dear, she couldn't even bring herself to call the Evil Queen, 'evil'. Because, "I think she just needs a hug." And then she'd wrap her arms around Regina to demonstrate, the gesture mean more to Regina than Julia could ever know. For that, Regina couldn't wait to reveal that the story had been true all along. But as of then, she had to finish her story first—and she was only just getting to the part where the Queen loses her stable boy. By that time Emma brought Tommy over to listen to Regina tell her story.

"The Queen had never felt as much love as she did with her stable boy, that's what she had to get Snow White to understand." Regina continued her story. "But how do you get a little girl to understand such a thing?" She managed to get all the way to the part where Cora crushes Daniel's heart before a tear or two slipped down her cheeks.

"So she didn't get it? That's so mean, tattling is mean." Julia interrupted Regina's tears, this time she side-eyed her brother who stuck his tongue out at the accusation.

"Her heart was in the right place." Regina wiped away her tears and smiled, happy to finally admit it out loud. "You see the Queen's mother wasn't a nice woman. She tricked Snow. Snow lost her mother a long time ago and she didn't want the Queen to lose hers."

"That doesn't make sense." Julia pouted.

"Sometimes, Julia, people try to help others but hurt them by accident. That's why you should always try to be understanding too. You can get angry, but you should try to talk to them and ask why they hurt you. They might tell you that they only wanted to help." Regina explained.

"You need to learn to forgive people." Emma adds. "Even Tommy."

"Hey!" The boy pipped up.

Emma ruffled his hair, leaving him to pout even harder.

"What happens to the Queen next!?" Julia asked.

"I think that you're going to have to find out tomorrow." Regina looked up at the door. In its frame, Henry stood with opens arms.

Tommy dashed up to him and jumped into his arms.

"But I want to know now." Julia insisted.

"They didn't give you guys a hard time, did they?" Henry asked.

"Not at all!" Emma answered. "I think you know that, kid. Our grandkids are always little angels."

"Except for Tommy, he isn't." Julia sticks her tongue out at him.

"They didn't even argue once?" Henry asked.

"Not unless you count those off-handed comments." Regina replied. "I've found a way to keep them from fighting with each other."

"What's your secret?" Henry asked.

"Do what you do best, dear." Regina smiled.

"Tell them stories." Emma added. "A little hint; we left off at the part where the Queen finds out she's going to marry the king."

"No!" Julia protested. "Gina has to tell the story. I only like it when grandma tells it!"

"I guess you'll have to make up your own story." Emma shrugged.

"I think I already have one." Henry replied. "It's about two moms who used to hate each other."

"Can we hear it in the car?" Tommy asked.

Regina came over and kissed both of her grandchildren goodbye. With Emma following in suite. Just like every other evening. This was their new normal and Regina was glad for it. It was better than the old normal; a chaotic event every other week and a missing family member once a month. It was slow and sometimes boring—when the grandkids were asleep—but she and Emma would much prefer the duller nights with Julia and Tommy sleeping upstairs. Because she was happy. They were happy.


End file.
